Massie Block
(contains some spoilers.) Massie Block (Mass-ie) is the alpha and founder of the famous Pretty Committee. She is spoiled, smart, rich, fashionable, hawt, mean and totally alpha worthy. She has amber eyes and chestnut shoulder-length hair. Her virtual name is massiekur and her favorite color is royal purple. She is modeled by Tsarima Merrin and portrayed by Elizabeth McLaughin in the movie. Personality Massie is shown to be a mean and spoiled girl, thanks to her rich parents, William and Kendra Block. But it is also shown to readers that she can sometimes be insecure and under pressure; but most of the time she is confident and witty. She is wll-known for her leadership of the Pretty Committee, clever comebacks, and fashion sense. She is envied as well as admired by the whole student body at OCD. Even though she portrays a cold person towards her friends, she loves them, and likes to please them. She ends up realizing that money isn't nearly as impotrant as her best friends. Even is she would never admit it, her first kiss wasn't Derrington, it was Todd Lyons, Claire's sixth grade brother. mother fucker Massie is considered to be pretty, with her amber eyes and glossy chestnut hair. She has a natural perfect smile, and in The Summer Collection: Massie, she gets a purple streak in her hair. She always wears a gold charm bracelet, with charms such as: *Pig *Bell *Microphone (silver, gifted by the Lyons) *Pug *Crown *3 Stars *Eiffel Tower *High Heel Show *Dollar Sign *Horse She is always seen wearing designer clothes, except Burberry. She has a blog, State of the Union, in which she posts what's in and wha't out. She has a black female pug called Bean, and a white horse called Brownie. Role In The Books (if edit, please don't add major spoilers) The Clique With her glossy brunette bob, and naturally white smile, Massie Block is the alpha of the famous Pretty Committee; the exclusive clique that everybody wishes to be part of. Massie is planning to be the best alpha in the entire OCD history, and to win Chris Abeley's hear; which, of course, it will be easy with her gorgeous looks. But when Claire Lyons, a ked-wearing LBR, comes along to live at her guest house, things might just go wrong...or Claire might just save Massie from a totally embarrassing moment, which might earn her a near friendship from the alpha. Best Friends For Never Still the same gorgeous alpha she was before...except that this time, she is ready to secure her spot at the top by hosting the first seventh grade boy/girl Halloween Party. But her parents will only accept if she invites the entire grade and shares the party with Kuh-Laire. She accpets, of course, besides, it might earn her the attention from her latest crush, Cam Fisher, the mismatched eyes cutie. The Revenge of the Wannabes Claire is now in...but it looks like another member wants to be out. That would be Alicia Rivera, her exotic beta, who wants to create her own clique: The Unbelievably Pretty Committee. Massie is more than shocked when she finds out about this, and is ready to bring Alicia down; and to prevent Claire from dating Cam by labeling him as his brother Harris Fisher's wannabe. The Invasion of the Boy-Snatchers Alicia is back in the clique, and the U.P.C is more than done. But, beside the fact that Massie now has to share her room with her messy friend, Claire, Alicia's hawt cousin, Nina Callas, invades OCD. Everything seems fine at first, until Nina starts to turn Kristen and Dylan into mini-hers and to steal the P.C.'s crushes, including Massie's: Derrington. But that's not the only thing that's being stolen, some of the P.C.'s belongings are dissapearing, too... The Pretty Committee Strikes Back The OCD girls is camping at Lake Placid...with the Briarwood boys. This makes Massie more than excited, especially because she'll spend time with her cute boyfriend, Derrington. Once there, Massie comes up with MUCK or Massie's Underground Clinic For Kissing, to teach LBRs how to kiss like a pro. But when Derrington starts pressuring Massie to kiss, she might just need lessons herself... Dial L For Loser After the P.C. gets kicked out of OCD, Dylan manages the director to let the Pretty Committee audition for the hawttest show: Dial L For Loser. Kristen isn't able to got, thanks to her strict parents, and Dylan is banned from the show, thanks to her gossip that made the original main character quit. But Alicia, Massie and Claire are free to go; each with high expectations. But when Claire gets the attention of the director, jealous Massie is set to make Claire's life a living hell: like, snapping a picture of her on-set kiss with her co-star Connor Foley, and sending it to Cam. It's Not Easy Being Mean The girls are back at OCD, thanks to Kristen. Once there, the eighth grade alpha, Sky Hamilton, announces that she is setting up a scavenger hunt: whoever finds a key, gets a heavenly room, and the alpha spot for eighth grade. However, this keys turn out to be hidden in one of the bedrooms of the Briatwood boys she's kissed. Massie is willing to do anything to find this key, including bribing LBRs who are on the hawt trail of it. Sealed With A Diss Massie and the P.C. finally find the room: which turns out to be the place where the DSL Daters spy on the boys' ESP class, standing for Emotional Sensitive Powwows, there secret class. Skye is making the girls get a date for her Famous Couples Dance to finish their task. Massie isn't able to use the room until she is an eighth grader, but she makes a deal with Skye: she gives them the room early, and Massie makes Chris Abeley like Skye. But could Massie fail at the task, and instead find her crush on Chris returning? massie film.jpeg|Elizabeth McLaughlin as Massie Massie.jpg|Massie summer collection.jpg|Massie's Summer Collection Book tsarina merrin.jpg|Tsarina Merrin modeling as Massie massie my little phony.jpg|Massie: My Little Phony Massie Boy r' us.jpg|Massie: Boys R' Us massie bradfest at tiffany's.jpg|Massie: These Boots Are Made For Stalking elizabeth m.jpg|Elizabeth McLauglhin as Massie massie a tale of two pretties.jpg|Massie: A Tale of Two Pretties Bradfest at Tiffany's After Layne and Massie flooded Briarwood, the boys are invading OCD. The boys threaten to remove Massie's alpha spot, since they are so popular now. So Massie sets a new rule: any girl found crushing on a boy is kicked out from the P.C. In shorter words, Massie makes a boyfast. But what happens when the former LBR Dempsey Solomon returns from Africa as a total HART? The Clique Summer Collection: Massie After getting kicked out from her horse-back riding summer camp, Massie's parents make her get a summer job. Since she is not the kind of girl to walk dogs or babysit, she gets the job of the sales rep of the cosmetic products: Be Pretty. P.S. I Loathe You The P.C.'s boyfast is long gone, thanks for Dempsey. She is planning to win his heart by cheering for him at his soccer games, creating OCD's first cheerleading squad ever. But what happens when Layne Abeley sets her eye on Dempsey? And even worse, seems to make competition for Massie? Boys R' Us After getting her crush stolen by the one who she thought was helping her, Kristen, Massie decides to destroy the P.C. and create an even better clique, MAC (Massie and Crew), than Alicia's Soul M8s. But, is hiring actors to play as her friends a better clique? These Boots Are Made For Stalking Ninth grade crushes are in, eighth grade crushes are out. After the high school cutie, Landon Crane, catches Massie's attention, she declares an upgrade: the P.C. dumps their boyfriends, and "upgrades" to ninth graders. But Claire seems to be attached with Cam...will she cause problems in between Massie's relationship with Landon? My Little Phony After Massie declares war on Claire by spreading a rumor, Massie is having trouble on paradise: how can she kiss a ninth grader like a true pro? A Tale of Two Pretties Massie is holding a dark secret: her father lost his job and the Blocks are broke! That and the fact that Dylan is now starring on a reality show, an elite traveling soccer team wants Kristen as their own, Alicia might be wanting to be a alpha again, and Claire is moving out, puts some strains on the P.C. Does this mean the P.C. will be long gone for good? Movie Massie is portrayed by Elizabeth McLaughlin in the movies. In this film, Massie's role is the same as in the Clique's first installment.